Land Vehicles
Chances are these are what you'll use these more than anyother vehicle, and they're generally the most customisable out of any other vehicles. Military Vehicles *Hover Quad Bike - S3 |HP:30| AGL:14 |P:1| (Passanger is on the rear of the bike)(Can hover up to 50m) *Whistler – S4 |HP:50| MAN:? SPD:? |P:0| (Small fighter, Space worthy) ::: - 2x Sparrow laser \1 shot a turn\ 5 damage | 5 HP | 5¤ *Light Hover Assult Vehcile - S4 |HP:100 AR:8| AGL: 12 SP:? |P:1 +G:1| (Can hover up to 1000m, although you might not be able to point the laser down) ::: -Rotating Laser Cannon- (+)|AF| [5x6+1D6] (-4SP, 2H, WS6, S?, AR) *Hover Assult Vehicle - S5 |HP:150 AR:12| AGL: 10 SP:? |P:1 +G:1| (The common vehicle in most large scale battles)(Can hover up to 600m, although you might not be able to point the laser down) ::: -Rotating Laser Cannon- (+)|AF| [5x6+1D6] (-4SP, 2H, WS6, S?, AR) *Jeep - S5 |HP: 60 AR:5| AGL: 13 SP:? |P:4| (Mainly used just to get people from place to place, not battle feilds) *Heavy Hover Assult Vehicle - S6 |HP:200 AR: 15| AGL:8 SP:? |P:4 +G:1| (Can hover up to 300m, although you might not be able to point the laser down) ::: - L Rotating Laser Cannon- (+)|AF| [4x8+1D8] (-4SP, 2H, WS6, S?, AR) *Heavy Attack Ground Vehicle (Black Bear) - S7 |HP:500 AR:16| AGL:7 SP:? |P:6 +G:4| (Four fixed guns are set near each corner on top of the vehicle)(Not used very often, usually only in MASSIVE batttles as they are very expensive) ::: - 4x Rotating Laser Cannon- (+)|AF| [5x6+1D6] (-4SP, 2H, WS6, S?, AR) *Tank - S7 |HP:600 AR:17| AGL:6 SP:? |P:4 +G:2 (Main + Small Machine gun) ::: - Rotating Laser Cannon- (+)|AF| [5x6+1D6] (-4SP, 2H, WS6, S?, AR) ::: - Sonic Compressor Cannon - (+) |DR| 50+8D12 (-5SP, +10AP, 2H, WS7, S?, RF) *Spider Tank - S7 |HP:400 AR:15| AGL:10 |P:0 +G:1| (Has four legs instread of two tracks for wheels, some are capable of climbing clifts) ::: - Large Sonic Compressor Cannon - (+) |DR| 70+9D12 (-7SP, +12AP, 2H, WS8, S?, RF) *Armored Personel Carrier (APC) - S7 |P:600 AR:18| AGL:8 SP:? |P:10 + G:1| ::: - Rotating Laser Cannon- (+)|AF| [5x6+1D6] (-4SP, 2H, WS6, S?, AR) Civlilian Vehicles *Hover Bourd - S1 |HP:10 AR:2| AGL:14 |P:0| (can hover up to 20m) *Small Hover Car - S4 |HP:40 AR:4| AGL: 7 |P:3| *Hover Car - S4 |HP:50 AR:4| AGL:7 |P:4| *Large Hover Car - S5 |HP:60 AR:5| AGL: 6 |P:6| *Fork Lift - S4 |HP:35 AR:3| AGL:9 |P:0| (can be used to lift heavy objects) *Bus - S8 |HP:80 AR:5| AGL:5 |P:40| Mecha Allmost all mechas are used in the millitary from the midst of battle, right down to moving boxes in the hagger. Mechs only have a pilot to control the mech and weapons, unless otherwise specified. *Standerd Millitary - S4 |HP:250 AR:18| MAN:10 SP:? :: - Laser Cannon - (+) |DR| 20+6D8 (-3SP, 2H, WS5, S?, RF *Assult - S4 |HP:200 AR:15| MAN:13 SP:? :: - Laser Rifle - (+) |DR| 10+5D8 (-3SP, 2H, WS5, S?, RF *Defender (Tank) - S5 |HP:350 AR:20| MAN:8 SP:?(very low) ::: - Laser Cannon - (+) |DR| 35+6D12 (-8SP, 2H, WS6, S?, RF Other Vehicle Types